


Tenebrific

by orphan_account



Series: Trust Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝Maybe once everything cools down, I'll tell you everything.❞Since the Beast last attacked, Beacon Hills has been relatively quiet- supernatural wise- but now, 4 months later, a threat looms in the distance. [3]





	1. Chapter 1

> **ACT ONE**

❝She lost love  
and found hate  
blocking   
her chosen  
goal,  
yet she   
let hope  
lift her up  
and fly her  
way home.❞  
\- [ma.c.a](http://vomitingwords.tumblr.com/post/163661613764/she-lost-love-and-found-hate-blocking-her) //  _ **Dreams and Realities**_

> _**CHAPTER ONE** _ ****

I woke up to the end credits of Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince scrolling down my TV as my phone rang quietly on the bedside table.

I pulled myself up and answered the phone as it was about to stop ringing. "What's up Stiles?"

" _I need your help_."

"Oh, gosh. What happened this time that is so important that you have to interrupt my Harry Potter marathon?" I unplugged the phone from it's charger.

" _We're at the impound lot, I already called Lydia and Malia. People are missing_."

"Okay, fine. Give me 10 minutes." I hung up before he could protest. Sighing, I pulled my sweater from the floor.

"What was that about?" I heard the boy next to me ask in a dreary voice as he grabbed my hand.

"Nothing, my brother just got his truck towed, I have to go pick him up. You can stay here and sleep if you want though, Will." I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Okay." He answered and rolled over to fall back to sleep.

-;-

I got to the impound lot right after Lydia, about 15 minutes later

She started getting a feel for everything as I talked to Scott.

"So, what happened?"

"Liam and Hayden were stranded in the woods after his truck broke down and this car just rolled into a tree, found a kid in the back seat."

"Did you talk to the kid?"

"He said him and his parents were at the movies, then someone attacked them, he said they were on horseback and shot at the car. He's pretty freaked out, did you see any families when you were working tonight?"

"I actually quit two weeks ago."

There was a howl coming and Malia ran into the lot before transforming into a human again.

"I don't think they're dead." Lydia informed, tossing Malia her clothes.

"They're dead, probably torn apart. The only thing I don't get is why there's no blood."

"They're not dead. If they were, I would've sensed it."

"If they were alive, I'd smell it."

"Yeah, I'm not getting anything either." Scott agreed.

"Scott," Stiles said, "you were in his head for four minutes, I timed it."

"Well, it's not an exact science. And he's a kid, maybe he's too freaked out to remember."

"Why does it matter if they're dead?" Malia asked, slipping her shorts on. "Dead is dead."

"If it's just a robbery,  _we_  can't help them. And if it's something supernatural, my dad can't help them." 

"It sounds like you want it to be supernatural?" Lydia interjected.

"It's been three months since something's happened."

"Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector."

"Well, I'm gonna go home, get some sleep. I have pictures tomorrow. Bye."

"But, McKenn--"

"Bye." I turned around and walked back to the truck.

* * *

Sitting on the table next to Scott's stuff, I took the pins out of my hair as I watched Stiles continuously ruin Malia's picture.

Scott turned sighed, and laid the highlighter down, rubbing his face.

"You two really running with the Magic Bullet Theory?" I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that makes sense with how the windshield was blown out."

_"Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?"_

"Maybe because you haven't signed up before your own?" Looking up. I saw Malia with an annoyed expression, leaving her photos.

"Yeah, I have." Stiles dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, showing it to Malia.

"It's blank!"

"Or maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones." Scott butted in, looking up at my brother. As they all looked at Scott, he tapped his book, "psych paper."

"Deputies searched the car. No slug, no exit holes. The address Alex gave our dad is an abandoned house."

Nobody showed interest as Stiles shoved the paper back into his jeans.

"Come on!" He bounced on his heels. "Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet! Who's comin' with?"

"I'll go." I volunteered myself. "I don't have anything to do this afternoon."

"You don't have any classes?"

"Like that matters." I scoffed, stuffing the aforementioned pins into my backpack.

"It matters." Stiles pointed at me. "Scott, how 'bout you?"

"I cannot miss anymore classes. I missed 38 last semester." Scott put his pens into his bag. "Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school."

"You know what? Forget it, I'll find Liam."

"He's a bit busy making out with Hayden, plus didn't you just say I couldn't go? So why should Liam?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Sydney walked over to us with the camera, "Can I get a candid?"

My brother was about to protest but Scott pulled him down between him and Lydia.

"Everyone smile!" Then the camera flashed, "Thanks, guys!"

"So how'd it go last night?" Lydia asked after Sydney walked away.

I just shook my head at the banshee.

"What happened last night?" Stiles asked, standing back up.

"Nothing, just work."

"You said you quit." Scott chided.

"Didn't you quit?" Stiles asked at the same time.

"Thanks, Scott." I glared at my alpha, who had just went back to his paper.

"So what was it?"

Before I could answer with another lie, I heard my name being called. "Oh no." I mumbled.

I looked over my shoulder to see the boy I've been seeing making his way toward us. 

"Who's that?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody." I answered, turning my body to let my hangs off the table before hopping down.

"McKenna, wait up!" I looked back and saw Will jogging up to me.

"Oh no." I mumbled as he got the attention of basically everyone around us. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to finish that marathon tonight after practice?"

"Sure, sounds good." I smiled at him as he walked away.

"Who's that?" My brother inquired.

"Nobody." I turned back to him, grabbing my bag. "I'll see you four later. Text me when you want to leave."

-;-

I was droning Mr. Douglas out, scrolling through instagram.

"Break into groups of four!"

Looking around, I was trying to find an empty group but saw no one, so I laid my head down and continued scrolling.

Another few minutes went by and I locked my phone, setting it face-down on the table after hearing a pair of footsteps approach my spot.

"Ms. Stilinski?" Peering up, I saw the teacher towering over me. "Why aren't you in a group?"

Sitting straight up, I yawned, "Kinda hard to get into groups of four with eighteen students. I know you're the science teacher, but it is kinda basic math."

Douglas let out a low laugh before responding, "Why don't you pair up with Nolan?"

"Oh, no. Nolan usually leaves at 2 on Mondays."

"Then why not," he looked around the room before settling on another group, "Dylan's group?"

"Dylan Towers? Yeah, no, not gonna happen. I'll just go with Mason and Corey, we get along great." I started to collect my stuff and tried to move before Mr. Douglas laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Since you didn't want to pair up on your own, you go with Dylan, Will, Alice and Sydney."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I trudged over to the group, "Hey, guys."

"Stilinski." Dylan gave a curt nod as I sat next to Will, my back to the window.

I continued to scroll through my phone, occasionally chiming when when Stiles sent a text.

**Stiles** _: leaving in 5 minutes. meet us by the jeep_

I raised my hand, hoping to ask the teacher to run to my locker so I could take off with Scott and Stiles. After maybe a minute of having my hand raised, I looked around and saw Mr. Douglas helping another group across the room. Rolling my eyes, I slowly got up and gathered my stuff.

I walked past Liam and Hayden and Liam stopped me to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Meeting Scott and Stiles, now shut up before I get caught."

I walked briskly past the last table and got my hand on the knob before I felt a presence behind me, looking up into the window, I saw a light reflection on Douglas standing behind me.

Putting on a guilty smile, I turned around, "What's up?"

"Go sit down."

"I was just heading to my--"

"You were trying to skip. Go." He pointed at my previous spot and I trudged back past Liam.

"Your fault." I muttered to him as he had a smirk on his face.

" _Go_."

"I'm going." I snapped.

Sitting back down, I grabbed my phone once again and saw another message notification.

**Stiles** _: change of plans, going after school._

I laid my head down on the desk, idly listening to the rest of the group.

-;-

After twenty minutes of Physics, the final bell of the day rang and I quickly threw my bag onto my shoulders and tried escaping the room, but Mr Douglas called me from his desk.

Groaning, I turned around and walked to the desk, "What's up?"

"Detention."

"Right now?" I scoffed. 

"Yes, right now."

"For what? I have stuff to do this afternoon."

"Well if it's something that just can't be held off, then maybe you can do it at lunch for the next two days."

"Fine." My phone started ringing so I answered it, "What, Stiles?"

" _We left without you._ "

"What the hell?" I grumbled.

" _You took too long_."

"The bell rang three minutes ago."

Stiles made fake static noise and said " _Sorry, can't hear._ " before hanging up.

I looked up at the desk and Mr. Douglas hand his hand out. I put my phone in his hand and sat down a by the window in time to see the Jeep speed through the parking lot.

After doodling in my notebook for 45 minutes, the new teacher stood up from his spot and said, "You can leave in 15 minutes if I'm not back. Your phone is in the cabinet."

I nodded as he left the room. Once the door clicked I got up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open, grabbing my phone. I started to power on the phone, sitting down beside the cabinet, my phone turned on, and soon it revealed four messages from Stiles.

 **Stiles** : why couldn't you come with?  
ALEX'S PARENTS WERE ERASED  
MCKENNA  
 _text me_ _soooon_ _, i'll be in the library_

I rolled my eyes and slipped the phone in the cabinet before going to sit back down at my desk.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers, I was finishing my worksheet from this morning's US History class, when Will jogged over, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside the locker room. Fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes." He confirmed, walking towards the building.

I collected my stuff and started heading to the school. Turning a corner, I nearly ran into Mason, "Whoa, what's the rush?" 

"Sorry." Mason breathed out. "They started smelling blood in the school."

"It was coming from the vents." Liam continued.

"Well, you're going the wrong way for the boiler room, it's the other way." I pointed to the other side of the school. "And there's an entrance  _in_  the school."

They all started to make their way where I directed them when Liam stopped, "You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a sec. I'll catch up." I replied.

Soon after they left, Will walked out of the locker room, his bag slung over his shoulder "Ready to go?"

"Just about, I have to go see Mason real quick. Meet you at the car?"

Will nodded and walked through the school as Mason ran back up to me, "You have to call your dad or Stiles, we found a body."

"Okay, why didn't you do it? 9-1-1?"

"We just thought--"

"I'll do it." I nodded, once again taking my phone out.

The cops were at the school a few minutes later and I was walking with my dad.

"So what happened?"

I shrugged, "I was waiting for my friend after practice and I ran into Mason, Liam and Hayden, they were saying they smelled coming from the vents so they checked out the boiler room and found the body."

"Okay, you want a ride home?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "My friend's waiting for me outside."

"This friend got a name?"

"Stella." I lied, obviously he didn't buy it as he laughed and we continued walking.

I seen a boy, looking panicked and he almost ran right into us, "Son, you okay?" My dad asked the boy.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God. Okay." He took a deep breath, "Everyone's forgetting- everyone is forgetting everything."

"Okay, okay, slow down, slow down. We'll figure this out together." The boy sniffed, trying to calm down. "Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

The boy backed up dejectedly from my dad and pushed past me.

"Do you know him?"

"No, never seen him before." I said, watching him as he started calling someone. "Will you be home tonight?" I changed the subject.

"Probably not. I'll text if I do come home." He kissed my forehead before I walked away.

"Alright, I'll bring you lunch tomorrow. Love you."

-;-

I walked into my house, Will right behind me and Blue ran up to us, wiggling her whole body as she tried to lick Will's hands.

"What are you doing out of your room, girl?" I knelt down and started petting her.

"I'm gonna run back out, we forgot our drinks."

"How could you?" I sarcastically replied.

Will walked back out into the night and Blue went into the kitchen. I followed and got her some water, then I heard a door shut down the hall.

"Will?" I called out, not hearing a reply, I set down the dog dish and followed the sound.

"McKenna is that you?" I heard a familiar woman's voice coming down the hall.

I turned the corner ready to attack when I saw someone I hadn't seen in years.

" _Mom_?"


	2. Chapter 2

"McKenna, I didn't think you'd be home this early, I would've grabbed us some dinner." She walked up to me.

I took a small, barely noticeable step back before sputtering out a reply, "I-I- I got dinner with my friend. Will." I stammered. "My friend Will."

"Ooh, where is this friend?" She walked around me, scoping the living room.

"He went out to his car to grab our drinks, we- uh- we were gonna finish our movie marathon."

As if on cue Will walked through the front door and into the house. Slipping off his shoes, he caught sight of my mother. "Hey, I didn't know anyone was here."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Will, this is my mom, Claudia. Mom, this is Will."

"Hi, nice to meet you." My mom smiled, offering her hand for him to shake.

I took the sodas from him before he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Stilinski."

"Well, I'm gonna go grab dinner for your father and I. You two gotta keep the door open up there." She then grabbed her jacket and left.

"I seriously did not think anyone would be here." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Not how I planned on meeting your mom, but it's fine. Let's go upstairs."

We went upstairs, Will sat down on the bed after taking the sodas out of the bag, I walked over to the DVD Player, and crouched down, looking for the next movie in our marathon, but it wasn't in the pile and not on the desk around the TV.

"Can you look in the drawer? I can't find the movie."

Hearing the drawer open, then shuffling, Will answered, "Not in here, either."

I stood back up and opened the door, "I think I know where it is, be right back."

I absentmindedly walked down the stairs and into the hallway on the right, stopping in middle of the hallway in front of a blank wall.

"Did you find it?" Will called from my room.

"No, I got side-tracked." I replied and turned around, walking into the living room and finding the movie case sitting on the couch.

\--;--

Almost a week later, Will and I were walking out of the library after I finished up helping him study for his history test. "How do you think I'm gonna do?

"I think you're gonna do great." I smiled up at him as we turned to go to the parking lot when the doors from the school slammed open and a kid from my Physics class ran past us and into the library.

"Overdue book?" Will joked.

I laughed lightly, watching as the doors swung back and forth. Thinking nothing of it, I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and we walked to his truck.

-;-

I sat with my friend Alice as she finished up lacing her cleats before lacrosse practice started, "Are you actually thinking about being captain?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my aunt thinks it will look good on college applications and Coach says I have a real shot with how hard I've been practicing."

"Well, I agree and I'm here to cheer you on, A."

"Thanks, M." She smiled up at me, the bright sun beaming down on her.

Coach blew his whistle, "Van Kan! Get on the field!"

She stood up and I handed her the helmet sitting on my left, then she went and ran through drills with Phoebe and Dylan.

Liam came to the field late, not even ready for practice and Coach rounded the rest of the team up.

I placed my blue sunglasses over my eyes and watched as Coach reprimanded the beta.

-;-

I sat inside Mr. Warren's classroom, lightly tapping my pen on the copy of  _Persepolis_  in front of me as the aforementioned teacher read from the front of the class, his feet perched on his wooden desk.

He turned the page, continuing to read as my phone vibrated in my sweater pocket, I figured that Warren was too immersed in this novel to really noticed, so I reached into the fuzzy pocket and grabbed my phone, turning it on.

**mason:** _liam won't believe me when i say corey just wants to help, can you talk to him?_

**me:** _sure, i'll see if i can get out of this class_

I slid out of my desk and walked to the front, "Can I run to the bathroom?" Mr. Warren looked up at me, then at the clock before going back to his book.

"We're taking a break in 15 minutes, you can go then."

I let out a big sigh and walked back to my desk as he resumed reading out loud.

**me:** _warren wont let me out for another 15 minutes, i'll text you later_

-;-

I walked out of the classroom, the bright orange pass in hand, and walked down the hall, calling for Liam.

I turned the corner to go upstairs and I ran into Liam as he was sitting on the steps.

"What's up? I've been trying to find you." I took a step back from him.

"Mason put you up to this?" He glared up at me.

I sighed and sat down next to my ex-boyfriend, "Why do you gotta be such a dick to Corey?"

"Are you really gonna defend him?"

"Yes, Liam, he's my friend. I know you two aren't gonna be best friends, but can you at least be civil? You don't have to take jabs at him for not having claws and fangs like us either, dude."

"I still don't trust him, Ken."

"Just don't be a dick." I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked back to class.

\--;--

i know it's been a while, I was trying to upload on my birthday last month, but things didn't pan out and I had really bad writer's block and nothing went up. You definitely wont have this long of a wait for chapter 3, i can for sure promise you that.


End file.
